Ector County, Texas
Ector County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 121,123. It is named for Mathew Ector, a Confederate general in the American Civil War. Its seat is Odessa . Ector County was founded in 1893. Ector County is included in the Odessa, Texas, Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Midland–Odessa Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.07%) is water. Ector County has an average rainfall of about 14 inches per year and a warm, sunny, semiarid climate. Most of the county is relatively flat with small areas slightly rolling. The area is known for its stark flat landscape. There are few naturally occurring trees with most of them being mesquite trees which more resemble large bushes. Major highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 80 (formerly) * U.S. Highway 385 * State Highway 158 * State Highway 302 * Loop 338 Adjacent counties *Andrews County (north) *Midland County (east) *Upton County (southeast) *Crane County (south) *Ward County (southwest) *Winkler County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 121,123 people, 43,846 households, and 31,700 families residing in the county. The population density was 134 people per square mile (52/km²). There were 49,500 housing units at an average density of 55 per square mile (21/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 73.69% White, 4.61% Black or African American, 0.83% Native American, 0.64% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 17.38% from other races, and 2.81% from two or more races. 42.36% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 43,846 households out of which 38.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.10% were married couples living together, 13.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.25. In the county, the population was spread out with 30.40% under the age of 18, 10.50% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,152, and the median income for a family was $36,369. Males had a median income of $30,632 versus $21,317 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,031. About 16.10% of families and 18.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 14.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Gardendale *Goldsmith *Odessa (partly in Midland County) *West Odessa *Penwell (unincorporated) *Pleasant Farms (unincorporated) *Notrees (unincorporated) See also *Tryon D. Lewis *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ector County, Texas *Odessa College *Presidential Museum and Leadership Library *Stonehenge replica (Odessa, Texas) *University of Texas of the Permian Basin *George E. "Buddy" West *White-Pool House References External links *Ector County government’s website *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/EE/hce2.html Ector County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-25244:1 Inventory of county records, Ector County courthouse], hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Counties of Texas Category:Ector County, Texas Category:Established in 1893